Awake My Soul
by ILoveYourExistence
Summary: Not all love stories have happy endings, but sometimes that's what makes it beautiful. Regulus/Oc.
1. Malfoy Manor: Ball

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a few OC's !**

* * *

><p>It was the summer going into my Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When most kids would be relaxing and catching up with friends I had spent my time traveling around Europe and North American with my mum and dad. My dad was one of the coach for Puddlemere United..you know the Quidditch team? And my mum was a fashion designer, needless to say we were quite wealthy. Okay, I don't want to brag, but it is true. Which brings me to why we had cut our vacation short to attend a party. A bloody party, could you believe it? While I was going to see dragons in Northern Ireland, my mum and dad pushed my into our car to take us back to England.<p>

"Darling, stop grumbling!" My mom hissed at me from her seat.

I slumped even further in my chair, poking my mashed potatoes trying, and failing, to create a tree out of it. "I don't see why we had to come back so early to go to a party..." I frowned taking a sip of water

"We were gone for almost 2 months Klara" "Klara" She said firmly, noticing me rolling my eyes in response. "And it isnt just a party..its a ball. A ball that the Malfoy's have invited us to. A lovely night it'll be, don't you think Will?" She looked over to my dad, sitting with his daily prophet covering his face.

"Oh yes, yes. Lovely." He said nonchalantly, not stopping his reading.

"We don't even like them..All those people..all those Slytherins in one room. Ugh! None of my friends will be there" I spat.

"Excuse me, but I happen to be from Slytherin.." My mother replied, her chin up..she held herself with such pride.

"Explains a lot.." I breathed under my breath, continuing to stare at my plate. I could feel her glare pouring into me. I, however, took after my father. I was a Hufflepuff, loyal, hardworking, and social. Although I did have some of my mother's characteristics. I could also be a true leader and quite ambitious..but not very cunning or sly. I also happen to actually like people that aren't purebloods. If you asked me how my parents fell in love I wouldn't have an answer. They were opposites, she was a Slytherin, he was a Hufflepuff..she was moody, he was happy, she was uptight, he was laidback. But they did love eachother.

"I never had to go to one before.."

"Yes, yes...but it's about time you've come to one. They have invited you quite a few times. Beside I was quite close to Abraxas when we were in school. AndWalburga Black, she is going to be there..you can meet them, finally." She sipped her wine

"Dad and I will stand out like muggles there.." I muttered again

"Honey, it wont be so bad." My dad finally peeped in setting down his newspaper. "I've been to various parties like these.." My mother gave him a stern look "..Balls, I mean, and it was a very enjoyable evening." My mum nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.

Dad leaned toward me "We'll just stick together" He winked, I giggled and nodded in response.

So the night had come to attend the ever so extravagant ball hosted by the ever-amazing Malfoy's. Sarcasm, clearly.

My mum had prepared my gown, she snapped it up in no time...and as always I quite liked it. It was her expertise; evening gowns. It was a light pinkish, cream-colored dress, a mixture of chiffon and organza. It fell off my shoulders coming into a sweatheart neckline; it fitted my bodice and thighs, and gradually flared into a chapel train.

"Everyone is going to die over your beauty!" My mother squealed, holding her hands over her grinning face almost bouncing up and down like a 6 year old.

"Oh mum, please! You are so embarrassing. No one will notice another 16 year old at this party." I smoothed my dress out.

"Darling, you are too modest! Just you wait, if not more than 15 boys ask you for a dance tonight I will buy you a dragon!" I rolled my eyes again. She'd better ! "Okay quickly, lets fix your hair and makeup before we leave!" She dragged me across the room and threw my on my vanity chair. I could only laugh at her enthusiasm.

I looked into the mirror one last time before my parents and I left. I was never one to love getting all dressed up and wear fancy dresses…but I quite liked how I looked. I almost forgot the fact that it was because I was headed to a party from hell. My hair was up in a loose bun, my fringe brushed to the side naturally. I had more makeup on than usual, my eyeliner swept into a cat eye, my lips painted a light pink and my cheek bones even more defined now with blush.

As I walked down the hallway toward the foyer I could hear my dad and mum bickering. I listened in closer. Ima eavesdropper what can I say!

"No, no…out of the question Elizabeth." I heard my father say, his tone was harsh...a tone I usually only heard him speak on the Quidditch Pitch.

"It could mean her safety in the future. You know what's coming.." My mother sounded nervous…not usually like her.

"Or put her in more danger." I heard my dad's shoes click away. "We aren't going to discuss this anymore Lizzie." Phew. Her nickname; mustn't be that bad of an argument.

I hurried down the staircase, just in time to see my mother reach for my father's hand. They both turned as the sound of my heels beat against the marble floor. I smiled at them both.

"You look absolutely beautiful m'dear" My mother said, she smiled…but her gaze was uneasy.

"A true beauty" My dad added with a grin. "Shall we leave?" my dad offered his arm I took it. My mom nodded, grabbing her gloves and clutch from Roda, our house elf,

"Don't wait up" Roda nodded, waving to us.

"Here we go" I mumbled, my dad and I sharing a small giggle.

The Malfoy Manor was nicer than I thought it would be. I was invited a fair amount of times to attend their parties when I was younger, thankfully my father must have made good excuses for me not to come…but this time I suppose he ran out.

"Must we stay the whole party?" I whispered to my dad. He patted my hands reassuringly

"Think of it this way, this will likely be the last party you'll come to here…just enjoy the view and food"

"With a room full of stuck up purebloods? Doubtful"

"Lets just stick it out for your mum, yeah?" He gave me an encouraging smile. I couldn't deny my mum a night with her old friends…she hardly saw them anymore anyway.

We walked up the small steps leading to the main entrance. I tried to peer inside the house, but it was too crowded to see anything.

"Elizabeth" I heard a smooth voice say. I snapped by head to see a woman walking toward my mother with open arms. They kissed eachother's cheek. "How are you darling?" I could hear the woman say.

"So good. You have really outdone yourself, your home looks absolutely beautiful." My mother replied.

"Oh thank you, you're too kind." The woman didn't look familiar. But I could tell by her long silky bleach blonde hair that she was . Apparently my mum and her were once quite close. "So where are they? I trust you didn't come alone" The woman laughed. Her gaze soon fell onto me, her ice blue eyes staring at me with an unfamiliar expression.

I felt my cheeks warm a bit. "Come here Klara" my mom beckoned, waving her hand to come closer.

I left the comfort of my father's arm and took a few steps toward them.

"I must say you've grown to be quite a beautiful young lady Klara…I'm " She bowed her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you" I lowered my head faintly, I met her gaze once again, she seemed to be eyeing me. She then moved her gaze to my father, "Oh William, I'm so glad you've come" My dad kissed her hand. "Come in" She ushered us in. As the three conversed with eachother I couldn't help but gawk over all the lavish flowers, massive ballroom filled with an abundant amount of people and all the servers carrying trays of drinks and treats.

"William I must steal your wife for a bit, our girls are all dying to see you!" grinned. My dad chuckled and nodded "Enjoy yourself ladies"

They both hurried off. "Free at last" My dad breathed nudging me. "Or so you thought" I looked in the direction of 3 men making a b-line for my dad. He turned, following my gaze and quickly glanced back at me.

"This is going to be a long night…" He whispered. "Alan, Gregory, James" He greeted them with a large smile. After likely an hour of my dad discussing the Ministry and Quidditch with now, a large group of men, I decided to take my leave. There's only so much one girl can take.

Grabbing the closest alcoholic beverage I could, I made my way around the various rooms. Every room was just as extravagant as the next. I finally made my way around the majority of the rooms, I thought anyway, and reached the patio. A few couples were there, it was certainly more peaceful outside than in.

I leaned on the railing, taking in the view of tree tops and mountains. Seemed I was there for only a few moments before someone stood beside me. Startled, I jumped up slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hope you somewhat enjoyed it? Recently found part of this story and decided to continue it ! haha. Likely going to be a mini series! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Have a good one (:_


	2. Hogwarts

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The young man said. He looked almost familiar. He had striking gray blue eyes and blonde hair. His features were all chiseled; high cheek bones, a well defines jaw line, pointy noise and perfect white teeth shadowed by curved pink lips.

"Oh, uh, sorry, no, it was really my fault. I was just so concentrated on the view. It's breathtaking" I responded rather quickly. He laughed and shrugged.

"It's alright. I haven't seen you at any other parties…" He hinted for an introduction.

"Probably because I haven't been to one. I'm Klara Rosewood" I extended my hand.

"Ahh..Rosewood. Both parents attended Hogwarts yes?" He didn't wait for an answer "Your mother, Elizabeth, pureblood Slytherin top of her classes, and father William, pureblood Chaser and Captain of Hufflepuff's Quidditch Team" He said non chalantally. "You're mother is a designer and you dad just recently promoted to be the coach of Puddlemore United?" Creepy. I thought, but nodded politely. He took my hand in his. "Lucius, Lucius Malfoy" My mouth was likely in a perfect 'O' shape as he lowered his lips and kissed my hand. Probably should have put two and two together, bleach blond hair and ice cold blue eyes.

I was about to respond when someone called his name. "Lucius" I turned my head toward the woman's voice. Now that was someone I did know, Narcissa Black.

She was Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend...likely soon to be fiance. She walked up to us, her steps very graceful, and her posture perfect.

She eyed our hands suspiciously. I looked down and pulled my hand away gently. Awkward!

"Hello dear. Have you met Klara Rosewood?" Lucius didn't at all seem fazed. She attached herself to his arm.

"No, no I haven't…not formally anyway. My name is Narcissa Black."

"Nice to meet-" I was interrupted by someone else calling Lucius' name. I turned by head to see three figures walking toward us. All 3 I knew…or atleast knew of. I always had a knack for being in awkward and embarrassing situations, this just adds to the list. Bellatrix Black, Clark Mason, and Regulus Black. All Slytherin. Clark Mason turned to me and winked. Suddenly I felt even more uncomfortable and even more out of place.

"Your parents are looking for you. Theyre ready to make their speech." Bellatrix said..she I had heard the most about. By all the rumors and things I have witnessed it was save to say she wasn't even relatively a nice woman..she was pretty much.. a bitch. Her eyes suddenly snapped to me. Was she a mind reader too? She eyed me up and down and did a sort of snorting noise. "Who's this" She flicked her finger toward me.

"This is Klara Rosewood" Lucius said. "Klara may I introduce you to Bellatrix and Regulus Black and Clark Mason"

I gave a small smile, "Hi" It seemed as if they were all leopards staring down their pray, and I was the poor innocent antelope. I gulped. I may be brave, but I'm no Gryffindor!

Clark Mason came toward me and kissed my hand. "Pleasure is all mine" He said smoothly. I gave a small, forceful smile.

"Better get going" Regulus said to Lucius.

"Right, yes. My parents are not very patient people." He nodded and led the way back into the mansion. Bellatrix eyed by up and down once again, squinting her eyes a bit before following the Lucius and Narcissa.

I began to follow a few steps behind. "So Klara, youre in 6th year right, Hufflepuff?" Clark asked.

I nodded, "Yep" Before our conversation could continue we were amongst the large crowd of guests circled around the Malfoy family.

"Thank you all for coming this evening." A man, im assuming was began. "It is a great honor to have you all with us...especially on such a special evening." He turned toward his son, Lucius, who stood with Narcissa. "Once in awhile a family has the great privilege of adding a new member. We Malfoy's have had the luck of having my son, Lucius, become engaged to marry Narcissa Black!" Ows and Aws filled the room quickly behind were roars of applause.

"Would you all please raise your glasses for the future Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy" "Wealth, Health and Happiness" He proudly said, raising his glass high into the air.

"Wealth, Health and Happiness" the crowd repeated, everyone taking a sip of their drinks. I couldn't help my laugh. But i was soon interrupted by a cough coming beside me.

I turned my head.

"Care to dance?" Clark said offering his hand.

I nodded and smiled half heartedly. I took his hand and we moved toward the other couples. Soft music began to play.

We began to glide around the dance floor, various couples joining in. I was half paying attention to the steps, and half paying attention to the looks we was beginning to receive..or atleast thought we was receiving.

"So I haven't really seen you around Hogwarts..where do you hide out?" Clark asked breaking my concentration. I looked up at him, he had a large smirk on his face. I hadn't seen him much around either, but judging by the smirk on his face and the look in his eye, he must have been hiding in some broom closets, if you catch my drift...Sure he was cute, but I was not going _there_.

I gave a small chuckle. "I'm usually just with my friends in the common room...class seems to be taking up more of my time as the years go on though."

He nodded, in agreement I suppose. "Well maybe if you can find some spare time you and me can go on a date sometime." I probably looked half confused and half awkward, a look I was known for amongst most of my friends.

Before I could say anything, I saw a finger poke on Clark's shoulder. We stopped, and Clark looked behind him. I had to hold in a small giggle. Clark's 6'2 frame towered over a what looked to be a 5'4 twelve year old.

I could see Clark raise his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Mind if I cut in?" Sure the boy wasn't my night in shining armor, but he did have guts I give him that.

Clark turned back to me and grasped my hand, and kissing it. "See you later on" he winked and turned back to the boy, likely giving him a small evil eye judging by the boy's stare.

"Hello there" I said, his bright smiling matching my own.

"Hello, care to dance?" I nodded, chuckling slightly.

We spun around, and made light conversation. His plump red cheeked face lit up once he knew my father was the coach of the Puddlemore Quidditch team. We danced a long while until someone else poked him on the shoulder. I wish I knew how long it was that I was passed around like a common whore.. well ex the common whore...but really! I swear everyone just switched partners once every song was over.

* * *

><p>Finally the music seemed to stop and I thanked my last dance partner. As quickly as my feet could move I made my way away from the dance floor. I searched around the numerous rooms for either my mum or dad, but I couldn't find either. Spinning around, rather hastily, I bumped into a hard chest.<p>

"Oh, sorry!" I looked up and found Clark's sly smirk, obviously.

"Wow there! In a rush are we Rosewood?"

I breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, err, just looking for my mum"

"She's out on the balcony" A low voice came in. Behind Clark's muscular frame came a slightly smaller one, Regulus Black. He was always the one Slytherin I couldn't quite pin down. Sure everyone at Hogwarts knew of him, and his brother Sirius, but there was a mystery about him I never understood. Most of the time I saw him with a stern look on his face, then sometimes I would catch him wear a large smirk, and other times he would look to be totally in his own world. And for a Slytherin to have more than one layer was very rare. I had to admit though, he was quite good looking, don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those Syltherin loving groupies..but he was cute.

"Thanks" I said, after a much longer pause then necessary.

* * *

><p>Eventually I found my mother outside, chatting with a few older woman. They noticed me coming and stopped their chatter. My mother turned and faced me, "hello darling..ladies this is my daughter, Klara"<p>

"Hi" I gave a small, not to graceful wave. They just stared at me.

"Oh she's absolutely beautiful Elizabeth." One said reaching out to my mother's arm, like a sign of approval.

"So lovely" Another piped in.

"You were right Elizabeth, this is going to be wonderful" The other woman grinned. Were they still talking about me?

My mom patted my hand, and smiled a charming smile at the three ladies. Loved being ignored and practically invisible!

"Have you set a date?" The second woman asked.

My mom turned to me, "Honey, why dont you go find your father" Aka, I don't want you listening to adult talk. I nodded and removed myself swiftly from the group.

* * *

><p>I walked through one of the glass doors from the balcony searching for my dad, until I was being pulled back. I glanced down and could see my dress caught in the bottom of the doorframe.<p>

I kicked my leg back to free myself. After the second kick my dress unhooked and my balanced, obviously, failed me as I took tumbled a few extra steps frontwards bumping into a hard back. Remember me mentioning my awkward and embarrassing magnet I have pinned on my forehead? Yeah, never seems to fail me!

"Sorry!" I glanced up, as the person looked over their shoulder. Great. "..Regulus" I breathed out.

"Not a problem" He seemed a bit mopey..or maybe just bored.

I gave a small smile, and looked up around the room again.

"Looking for someone?" Regulus asked, now turned to me completely. To my reluctance, I took in his appearance again. He looked almost like his brother Sirius, a bit slimmer and less muscular, but still had a fit physic from Quidditch. He had piercing grey eyes, a well defined jaw and what seemed to be perfect pink lips. He usually had shaggy hair, but recently, I assume, had cut it short. I liked it.

He probably noticed me staring. "Short attention span?" I quickly zoned myself back in, he stood there one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of what looked to be fire whiskey. Pft, Slytherins always think they're so funny...even if he was right.

"I dont suppose you know where my father is too" I pried myself from his eyes and looked around the large room again.

He shook his head, "I'm sure I can help you find him though" Regulus extended his arm to the left, i gave him a hesitant look before leading the way.

"Great party.." I said, after a few moments of awkwardly looking around each room. We were walking rather close and I began feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

Regulus shrugged, still looking a bit bored. "It's not bad." Okay, so maybe he actually was just another Slytherin, so much for the layer topic. "Most of these balls are pretty boring. All the same people, no one new.." He paused "Well except for you" I looked up and our eyes met, he gave me a small smile, I felt warmth fill my cheeks. "Why _haven't_ you come to any parties?"

I shrugged slightly, "Always been sick or out visiting relatives"

He raised an eyebrow, while escorting me into a different room. "You mean you said that so you didn't have to come" Drat, he was smart. I quickly tried to think of a retort. "It's okay, my brother did the same"

I tried to give him a comforting smile, knowing that his brother had recently moved out of his house. I then could hear my father's laugh faintly coming from a different room.

I quickened my pace a bit "He's in this room" I said to Regulus.

"Klara, sweetheart." My dad greeted with a warm smile. I returned the smile, "We've been looking a long time for you.." I blurted out

"We?" He looked at me hesitantly, before staring passed my shoulder to Regulus.

"Uh, yeah. This is Regulus Black."

"My dad's smile fell, as he extended his hand. Unusual for him, he was usually quite friendly.

"You can call me Regulus, sir" Regulus shook my dad's hand firmly. A sort of awkward pause came over us. "Well" Regulus broke the silence "I best be off, have a good night , Klara"

"Thanks for helping Regulus" I smiled at him genuinely, he returned it with a small nod, and quickly got lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for having us" My mom kissed 's cheek. Two other women stood closely beside.<p>

"My pleasure, I'll see you at tea this week" 's eyes glittered with a small smile. My mum turned two the other two and kissed their cheeks quickly. "See you ladies in a few days"

My dad and I thanked the Malfoy's separately and then we headed home, finally released from the many power hungry Purebloods.

A few weeks passed without much excitement and then finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I was happy to go back, sure it was sad sometimes without my parents, but my friends were always around to keep me company, and classes were keeping me busier with each passing year.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye darling" My mom kissed my cheek, a cheeky grin on her face.<p>

"Why are you so happy? Youre supposed to be _sad_, like a real mum" I eyed her suspiciously.

"I just know how much you like being at school..with you friends" My mom patted my arm.

"Right..Well will you tell dad I'll miss him?" I asked, he had to go to training camp a week before I left. My mum nodded, "He's sorry he couldn't be here, but you'll see him at Christmas" She gave me a reassuring smile.

The train whistle blew loudly. I gave my mum a hug once again. "See you then" I left her embrace and rushed to the train door. I turned back and waved to her, she doing the same.

With that I walked further into the train and began to search the different compartments for my friends. After a few minutes I found them all sitting down. I burst open the door and shrieked excitedly.

They jumped to their feet when seeing me and we all came into a group hug.

"Ive missed you all!" I beamed.

"Klara, we saw you like two weeks ago when we went shopping at Diagon Alley" My friend Liela said.

"Well, fine! But I am glad we're headed back" I sat down.

Almost all the girls were here. Amanda, a feisty tall brunette who was currently dated our friend Scott. Both in Hufflepuff. Dianne, a Ravenclaw, she could out talk you in any subject hands down. Liela one of my oldest friends, Hufflepuff, could be a bit sassy but she means well. Jules, what could I say about her? She was always fun and exciting, also a Hufflepuff. And lastly Kiran, the girl I told absolutely everything too, she and I were almost inseparable.

We chatted most of the ride, only getting interrupted a few times by other friends. Finally, after a short carriage ride I could see the gorgeous towers peaking over the trees, and within seconds we were at the front gates of Hogwarts.

I breathed out a happy sigh. I was back !

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! Thanks so much for reading and thanks for the reviews ! I really appreciate it:D Hope to update soon seeing as I am not working haha. xox


	3. Catch Up

_A/N: Been quite awhile! Found this and decided to post it! Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays_

* * *

><p>Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the Sorting, Dumbledore made his usual speech, all the first years looked absolutely horrified as they made their way to the Sorting Hat, and we all clapped happily (with the exception of the Slytherins) whenever someone was Sorted into each house. After a long, delicious meal we made our way back to the common room, I being ahead of the group because I was so eager to be in it's comfort once again.<p>

"Isn't it amazing to be back?" I plopped myself in an armchair.

"Brilliant" My friend, Kegan (the jokester), replied with a sigh falling on top of me.

"Ugh!" I pushed him off as everyone else took their seats.

"Gee Klara, pushy much!" Kegan got up and fluffed my hair, then taking a seat on the armrest.

"I can't wait for Quidditch to start" Scott said happily, practically jumping up and down.

"The season is gonna be wicked! Our team is stacked! As long as those bloody Slytherins play fair there is nothin that can stand in our way, eh boys?!" Jaden yelled proudly.

"You boys and your Quidditch!" Amanda rolled her eyes. Oh, I felt a debate coming on. Amanda was always pulling on the boys nerves, and it was always rather amusing..but tonight I wanted peace and quiet. Plenty of time for bickering.

"I'm gonna go get settled in i think" I jumped up and punched Kegan in the arm.

"Me too, Night everyone" Leila chimed in following my suit

"Night!" Everyone said in unison. I could hear the Amanda and Jaden begin their dispute behind me.

* * *

><p>"Sooo! Spit out about this ever so extravagant ball at the Malfoy's!" Leila jumped on her bed, leaning forward grinning.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "I told you! It wasn't that bad.." I said, throwing nightgown on my bed.

"Pft. Bollocks! C'mon then. Who'd you dance with?" Leila's grin grew wider. "I know you danced with someone! People were probably drooling over you! Remember last year at the Winter Ball? Like 4 different boys asked you in one day to go with them! And you went with Jaden, worst choice!" Jaden and Leila hardly got along...actually come to think of it, she really didn't get a long with many people. Feisty lass.

I knew that sooner or later I would have to give her every single detail or she would never stop. "Okay!" She shrieked excitingly as I turned around and hopped on my bed which was beside hers.

"I did talk to Lucius a bit.."

"Lucius Malfoy?!" She gasped.

"What's this i hear about Lucius Malfoy?" Kiran walked into the room. Leila jumped happily and waved her over, "Come come! Klara is talking about the ball!" Kiran rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Leila wanted all the details.

I started again, "Yes Lucius Malfoy. He introduced himself" "Then Narcissa Black came, she didnt look happy we were standing together" I let out a small laugh. Leila's eyes urged me to continue. "Then Bellatrix and Regulus Black came, and Clark Mason came over"

"Bellatrix Black? Is she as horrible as everyone says she is?" Kiran asked lying on her bed as well

I nodded, "She wasn't very friendly, eyed me up and down. Thought she was about to hex me!"

"But Clark Mason? He's pretty fit..well for a Slytherin. Regulus too, remember when you and Sirius fancied eachother? That turned out well" Leila sarcastically. Yes, the Sirius Black stage, one likely every girl at Hogwarts will have. It didn't last long..no not that! get your head out of the gutter! I mean, we didn't last long..if you could ever call us "we". He's a very charming bloke, and usually that bothers me..but I dont know, he was different around me. Anyways, yeah..that little love interest died after I caught him with Mary..something outside by Black Lake.

Did I mention I don't do relationships? Yeah, might not have mentioned that. Despite my friends efforts, I never get serious with anyone, and I mean anyone. Even Carter Lewis last year, seventh year Quidditch beater. Perfect guy really, smart, funny and really really goodlooking. That one didn't work out either..but single life is so much better don't you think?

"Ew! Clark Mason is a twat!" Kiran filled the silence "Shags everything and anything!"

"Well..doesn't mean he's not a looker!" Leila said slightly defensively

"definitely fit, but definitely a total player" I added

"Okay, go on then Klara, what else happened?" Kiran asked

I thought for a moment, "Well I did dance with him" we all laughed "Yeah, yeah" I shushed them "Then some other boys"

"How many exactly" Leila raised an eyebrow

"I dont know like...7 or 8?" I shrugged

"Oh you are the worst liar Klara! How many really." Kiran threw her pillow at me, I grabbing it before it hit me.

"Ugh! I dont know..." I threw the pillow back, it hitting her straight in the face "Oof!" Kiran yelped, falling onto her back. "Git" She said loudly, still laying down. We laughed

"woops!" I bit my lip.

"Tell me again why you decided not to join Quidditch" Leila asked.

"The boys scare me" I giggled, it's true, the boys were way too into it..after one practise I could hardly take their attitudes! "Can we sleep now!" I leaned back into my fluffy pillow.

* * *

><p>I rolled over, my covers half off my body. I stretched, extending my arms and legs.<p>

"Get up Klara!" Leila whipped open my curtains, I groaned rolling onto my stomach "We're late!"

"What!" I shot up. Head rush. "What? What time is it?!" I said, panicked, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Breakfast is almost over...we still need to get our schedules!"

I groaned, toothbrush in my mouth and fiercely rummaging through my clothes for my robe.

We ran down the halls, laughing and reminicing about our First Year being lost all the time. We were turning the last corner when I violently hit what seemed to be a wall...didn't remember that being there.

Instead I was met with grey eyes "We always seem to meet this way" Regulus shot a raised eyebrow, either of his hands at the sides of my arms. I let out a nervous chuckle. I could hear my friends whispering behind me. Regulus looked at them, as did I. "we'll meet you.." Amanda pointed toward the Great Hall, and they hurried off. Can I have more awkward friends? Dont answer that.

He let go of my arms quickly "How are you, Regulus?" My heart was beating fast. Did I ever mention I get particularly nervous in the presence of hot guys? Well..just the ones I hardly know really.

"Fine, thanks" He didn't seem to notice my shaky voice. "How about you?"

"Well, thanks. Happy to be back" I smiled up at him, he giving an understanding nod in return..he turned around waiting for my shaky legs to move with him toward the Great Hall.

"Nervous about getting your schedule?" He asked, just as I noticed a few Slytherin girls eyeing us both. He didn't seem to notice that either..he was likely used to everyone staring at him.

I nodded, "Yeah..I took some interesting courses, I just hope I'll be in some classes with my friends." Typical Hufflepuff thing to say, i know. He nodded too.

"It's definitely going to be an interesting year" His gaze remained forward as came close to the entrance of the Great Hall. He probably didn't want to be seen walking in with a Hufflepuff on the first day of classes.

"I hope you get all the courses you wanted" I said, me stepping more toward the left, where the Hufflepuff table was. He stopped and turned to me, catching me a bit off guard.

"Thanks..Be careful walking to class, the next bloke you bump into might not appreciate it" He gave a quick wink, with a hardly noticable smile "I'll see you around." It wasnt really a question, it was more of a statement. I nodded, "yeah"

"Always a pleasure" He gave a quick, small grin and turned walking to his table.

Odd kind of guy. Hot, definitely, but also, dare i say...charming?. Which to me labels, trouble.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Jaden asked as I placed my bag on the table and sat down<p>

"What was what..?" I began throwing fruit and toast onto my plate

"You and Black you idiot. That bloke is.." Jaden's eyes narrowed

"A Slytherin" Kegan butted in, mouth full of pancakes.

"Mouth close while you eat, silly boy" I waved my finger at him, "Yes mum" He grinned, returning to his food.

"I met him during the summer, just seeing how he is. What are you my dad?" Jaden looked disgusted, "No!" He narrowed his eyes. "Bloody Slytherins" he mumbled, stuffing his mouth his toast.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short but hope you liked it. Leave a review with any suggestions..maybe itll help me post faster and finish the story. stay safe xx_


End file.
